


A Private Party

by justsomenonsense



Series: Just Some CR NSFW [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomenonsense/pseuds/justsomenonsense
Summary: The Mighty Nein are at a party and Beau is determined to be vigilant. She can't afford to relax, not now. But Jester and Yasha have a plan, a dark closet far from the party, and a new purchase from a sex shop that they just can't wait to try out.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Just Some CR NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903897
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	A Private Party

It wasn’t often that the Mighty Nein got to enjoy a party.

They’d been to other parties together as a group but usually it was undercover, with Fjord distracting the host, Veth and Caleb sneaking around in the private rooms, Beau choking out guards, and Jester and Caduceus badgering the cooks for tea and pastries. 

But this was new.

This was… fun.

They’d returned from Rumblecusp to something that none of them were accustomed to: praise and gratitude. A party in their honor, cakes with their faces on them, a balloon arch, and a troupe of bards singing a song about them.

It was suspicious.

Beau frowned, leaning against the wall near the entrance to the dining hall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes flickered across the room, checking on her family.

Fjord and Caduceus were talking with a member of the Bright Queen’s court whose name Beau hadn’t cared to remember. Caleb and Essek had disappeared to the private library almost an hour ago with the host’s bookworm daughter so none of them were probably coming out of there until they’d made a dent in the history books there and Veth was probably rooting through private rooms. Jester and Yasha were talking by the balcony, enjoying the soft breeze through the open door.

Jester must have felt her looking because she turned and met Beau’s eyes, then grinned and waved frantically. Yasha followed her glance and gave her a little smile too with a minuscule wave. Jester grabbed Yasha by the hand and started pulling towards Beau, not that Yasha resisted, she seemed perfectly content to be heading Beau’s way.

Beau scanned the room to see if anyone was paying her friend undue interest but people smiled at them as they passed and then moved on without lingering. Jester and Yasha came to a stop right in front of her. Jester let go of Yasha with one hand and wrapped it around Beau’s arm instead.

“Beau! What’s the super sad face for?”

Beau couldn’t help the small smile, Jester always brought that out of her. “I’m just keeping an eye on things. I don’t really trust this…” she paused, trying to find the right word.

“Merriment?” Jester offered.

“Sure.”

Jester opened her mouth to reply, then she gasped and cut herself off to say something else. “I have an idea to relax you! Yasha, the thing we talked about?” she asked, spinning and looking at Yasha with wide, excited eyes.

Yasha blinked at her in confusion for a moment before understanding dawned across her face. “Now? At the party?”

Jester grinned and wiggled in excitement. “Yeah, yeah, doesn’t it seem like Beau needs to relax?”

Yasha hesitated then her face turned an attractive shade of red and she nodded. “S-She does.”

Jester started pulling both of them towards the empty hallway across the room. “Come on, come on.”

Beau chuckled. “What are we doing?”

Jester skipped a little as she walked. “It’s a surprise. But don’t worry, we won’t do anything at all that you’re not okay with, we’ll ask before we do it.”

“That sounds like a come on,” Beau joked.

Jester paused and turned back to her, wiggling her eyebrows a little. “Maybe it was.”

Strangely, it didn’t seem like she was teasing.

But she had to be, right?

Beau glanced at Yasha but she was pointedly avoiding Beau’s eyes as they moved through the hallway into a dark and deserted parlor room. Jester still didn’t stop, she continued through the room to the closet on the far wall and then let go of Yasha to pull it open. “I think this one will work, I scoped it out earlier.”

Yasha blinked at her. “You were planning to do it tonight?”

“I’ve been preparing for it every night since we talked about it, just in case it came up. I found so many cool closets this week. Also stole some stuff out of them.”

“Do you have the-”

“Yep! It’s in my haversack.”

Beau raised an eyebrow and took a step towards the closet, looking around. It was dark, and mostly empty except for a single broom. “A closet is going to relax me?” she asked, turning back to face Jester.

As she turned, Jester gently took her face, holding her by her cheeks and smiling widely at her. “Beau?”

Beau blinked in surprise and glanced at Yasha out of the corner of her eye. The shyness in Yasha’s face was gone, replaced by an intensity that Beau had never seen before. Yasha licked her lips and sent an involuntary shiver through Beau’s body. “Yeah?” she said, meeting Jester’s eyes once more.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

“You- Yes, yeah. Okay.”

Jester pressed forward, meeting Beau’s lips forcefully and unpracticed. Beau laid her hands on Jester’s hips to steady herself, but Jester kept pressing forward, slowly walking Beau backwards into the closet. They stopped in the center of the closet and then they were draped in darkness when Yasha stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

Beau couldn’t see much beyond their shifting shadows, but she saw Yasha step right up behind Jester. She put her hand on the small of Jester’s back and leaned down to whisper to her. “Slow,” she whispered. “We have time.” She moved around them then to stand behind Beau. “Beau, can I… can I undress you?” She started the sentence off sounding unsure, but then it was as if she became an entirely different person, her voice strong and sure and demanding.

Jester pulled out of the kiss so that Beau could speak, gently brushing her fingers down the curve of Beau’s neck. Beau swallowed the spit gathering her mouth and nodded sharply. “Yeah, yeah. What exactly is happening here?”

Jester grinned and pressed a kiss to her jaw, moving up the side of her face to kiss her hairline. “That’s up to you. We have some ideas but this is all about you right now.”

Yasha hummed, finally touching Beau’s waist and running her fingers up and down the exposed skin of Beau’s sides. “We have a lot of ideas.” She brushed her thumbs up under the end of Beau’s crop top and Beau shivered under her fingers. She pressed a light kiss to the top of Beau’s head and then gripped the top, pulling it up over Beau’s face. When she was topless, Beau started reaching for her pants but Yasha caught her hands and brought them up to rest on Jester’s shoulders.

“Let me,” Yasha whispered into her hair, still pressing kisses over Beau’s undercut. “We’re going to take care of you, so you should relax.”

Beau let her eyes fall closed at Yasha’s husky whisper but she snorted in amusement. “I don’t think I remember how to do that.”

Jester giggled and started kissing down her bare chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll remind you.” She pulled away slightly, licking her lips as she took in Beau’s naked chest. “Beau, can we touch your boobs?” she asked.

“Gods, please do.”

Jester grinned and reached forward, taking Beau’s smallish breasts into her palms and squeezing them gently. Beau’s hips bucked and she threw her head back onto Yasha’s shoulder and grunted. Yasha started pressing kisses on the side of the Beau’s face she could reach and smiled against her skin. She spotted Beau’s hands start reaching for Jester’s dress and she caught her hands again.

“We’re not getting undressed, Beau,” she said, bringing Beau’s hands up to her own shoulders this time. “Jester told you, right now is about you.”

Jester grinned, leaning towards Beau’s chest. “You can touch us all you want next time, okay?”

“Next time?” She could hardly believe that this time was happening, it was hard to hope for a ‘next time’. 

Jester didn’t answer, her mouth suddenly full of Beau’s nipple. She sucked and Beau moaned, her back arching as she reached to grab Jester’s head, but Yasha’s quick hands caught her once more. Yasha ‘tsk’ed in her ear.

“You keep reaching for things you’re not allowed to touch,” she said lowly and Beau’s knees felt weak under her. She knew from past experience that she liked this kind of stuff in bed (or in closet as the case may be) but she hadn’t realized just how much someone taking charge like this could render her brain absolutely useless. “Maybe it’s time to tie up your wandering hands. Is that okay?”

Beau let out a shuddering breath, her eyes falling closed. “Ye- ah!” Her answer was interrupted when Jester bit down and her hips bucked, searching for stimulation and finding none. “Yes, yes, yes…” she mumbled.

Yasha hummed approvingly and started taking the strap off her cloth bag, dropping the rest of the bag to the ground and kicking it away without care. She grabbed both of Beau’s wrists and encouraged her to clasp her hands behind Yasha’s neck. With Beau holding her hands exactly where Yasha wanted, she tied Beau’s wrists together so that she hung from Yasha’s neck like a pendant.

“Good?” Yasha asked, tugging on the knot to make sure it was secure but not too tight.

Beau moaned and Jester switched nipples kissing the other one gently and then not-so gently biting down. “So good,” she mumbled, breathlessly.

With her hands now free, Yasha reached down to Beau’s pants and started undoing them with only a bit of fumbling. Jester grinned and started kissing down Beau’s stomach, then followed her pants down her legs as Yasha pushed it down, laying light kisses all the way down to her ankle.

It didn’t feel as awkward as it probably should have to be the only one naked in front of them both, but maybe it was because she couldn’t really see anything anyway. 

Yasha’s hands grabbed her breasts next, her rough calluses rubbing against the sensitive skin there perfectly. Beau’s clenched her hands into fists, almost desperate to grab something but unable to reach. Jester moved back up her body to kiss her mouth, swallowing her moans as Yasha started scratching and pinching her nipples between her fingernails.

Jester smirked against her mouth and bit down on Beau’s lips. One hand threaded up into her hair and pulled sharply to bare Beau’s neck to her with the other hand dancing lightly on her pubic bone, almost touching her where she was desperate to be touched but not quite.

“Can I play with you down here, Beau?” she asked. Beau nodded, not trusting her voice right now. She was scared that if she spoke she would just start begging. “With my fingers?” Beau nodded again, biting her bottom lip. “With my mouth?”

Beau groaned and nodded again. “Please, please, please…” she keened. She had never heard her own voice this way. She didn’t hate it.

Jester grinned in the darkness and grabbed under Beau’s knees, pulling them up off the floor so that the only thing keeping her from crashing down on the floor was her hands tied behind Yasha’s neck. “Yasha, would you hold these for me?”

Yasha took a moment to roughly squeeze Beau’s nipple between her fingers and twist, causing Beau to cry out and wiggle in Jester’s grip, before dropping Beau’s breasts and taking her legs from Jester, pulling them up and apart so that Jester had access. The cool air suddenly made Beau aware of how wet she was and she shivered, clenching her fists on nothing again.

Jester noticed her shiver and grinned, pressing her thumbs to Beau’s lips to push them apart but being careful not to touch anything that Beau desperately wanted her to touch. “Cold?” she asked, teasing. She didn’t wait for an answer, puckering her lips and blowing on her. Beau hissed a curse under her breath and bucked her hips, nearly pulling her leg out of Yasha’s grip but Yasha caught her and held tighter.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she mumbled.

“You alright?” Yasha asked quietly, pressing light kisses to the side of her face.

Beau nodded frantically. “Don’t stop, please don’t-” she cut herself off with a scream when Jester’s mouth closed over her clit. Jester held her fast by the hips to keep her from bucking and wiggling like she wanted to, and started licking down into Beau’s folds, shifting to rest on her knees. She alternated licking Beau’s cunt and gently biting her clit and at some point Beau started whining and begging under her breath though she couldn't quite remember when that began.

“Tell us when you’re about to cum,” Yasha whispered. “Can you do that for us?”

Beau bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah,” she moaned. It didn’t take long of Jester’s incessant kitten licks and gentle bites for Beau’s legs to start trembling in Yasha’s hands. Yasha knew what was coming before Beau even said anything and she met Jester’s pleased eyes in the darkness. “I-” Beau started, then she moaned and arched her back when Jester gave her a little nip. “I’m so close!” And Jester stopped. She pulled away and rocked back onto her heels and Beau responded with a frustrated groan. “Jester!” she cried out. “Don’t stop, please, I’m so close.”

Jester giggled and stood up and Yasha slowly lowered Beau’s feet to the ground. “Don’t worry, Beau, you’re gonna come so hard before this is over, I pinky promise. But you have to be patient. Do you trust us?”

Beau chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. “Against my better judgement.”

Yasha laid a soft kiss to the top of her head and reached behind her neck to untie Beau’s hands, gently lowering her to the ground. Before kneeling on the ground to join her, she gently took Jester by the jaw and licked the taste of Beau from around her mouth, causing Jester to laugh from the sensation. “That tickles!” When Jester’s face was clean, they both kneeled down on either side of Beau seated on the closet floor. “Okay, now it’s Yasha’s turn to play with you, okay?”

Beau just nodded, her mind feeling pleasantly fuzzy in a way she usually felt when she drank. Yasha sat down with her back against the wall and pulled Beau into her lap, straddling her thighs. Beau pressed down against one of Yasha’s thighs and tried to grind against her, but Jester caught her by the hips and lifted her up so that there wasn’t any friction. 

Yasha gently maneuvered Beau’s arms behind her own back while Jester held her still. She folded Beau’s arms so that she was holding her own elbows and then started blindly tying Beau’s arms in that position. “Too tight?” she asked and Beau shook her head. “Good.” Then she kissed her, pressing slowly and taking her time exploring. Her hands lightly drifted over Beau’s skin, her fingertips barely touching, teasing and keeping satisfaction just barely out of Beau’s reach. Beau tried to press closer but Jester held her back. 

Jester couldn’t resist for long the urge to put her mouth on Beau’s skin again and started sucking dark hickies across her shoulder blades. Yasha gave her a stern look but couldn’t help a small smile.

“Fuck…” Beau mumbled, arching backwards, into Jester’s mouth.

“Jester,” Yasha warned and the tone in her voice made Beau shiver even though it wasn’t her that Yasha was reprimanding. “It’s my turn.”

Jester frowned and bit down on the final hickie she’d just made. “I know but it’s so hard not to.”

It seemed even Yasha in this mode couldn’t say no to Jester so she just smiled and started pressing teasing kisses to the corners of Beau’s mouth. “Alright, but not too much. I want her to focus on me right now.”

“Maybe if you actually touched her instead of just teasing she’d focus on you a little more.”

Yasha gave her a look that let her know that she was playing with fire and Jester just grinned in response. “Fine,” Yasha said. She took both of Beau’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and pinched, then twisted. Beau tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Yasha wasted no time pressing hard kisses down the line of Beau’s neck that was barred to her now. “Are you focused on me now, Beau?”

“Yes,” Beau whined. “Gods, please do that again!”

Yasha hummed, still pressing kisses along her shoulders and collar bone. “Be specific. Do what again?”

“Twist my nipples, gods, please…”

Yasha was only too happy to comply with Beau’s wishes, twisting and squeezing at once until Beau was almost screaming and Jester had to quiet her with a searing kiss. Yasha let go of Beau’s nipples and the screams dissolved instantly to quiet whimpers that thrilled Yasha endlessly. She reached down with one hand and brushed her fingers up into Beau’s soaking wet lips, pressing against her entrance but not dipping inside, not yet.

“Can I go inside?” Yasha asked.

Beau nodded frantically, squirming in Jester’s grip to try and press down on Yasha’ hand. “Yes, yes,” she hissed. “Fuck me, Yasha!”

Yasha pressed two fingers up inside her easily, moving slowly until her knuckles were pressed against her skin and her fingers were as deep inside her as they could go. She reached up with her free hand and gently pushed Jester’s hands away from Beau’s hips so that she wasn’t held still anymore.

“Fuck yourself,” Yasha said. “Use my fingers how you want, but don’t come. Stop when you get close.” Beau whined in protest at the order but Yasha gripped her by the hair and held it tight. “Can I trust you to stop?”

Beau groaned but nodded. “You’re evil,” she hissed. “But yeah. I’ll stop.”

Yasha pressed a kiss to her sore nipple. “Good.” Then she took the nipple fully into her mouth and Beau bucked her hips and moaned. 

Beau took a moment to shift her weight so that she had more control over her movements and then started to quickly fuck herself down on Yasha’s fingers, grinding her clit down on Yasha’s palm each time Yasha’s long fingers disappeared inside of her. “Fuck!” she exclaimed.

Jester appeared behind her once more, running her fingers across Beau’s back like an explorer ran her fingers over a map, learning the dips and ridges of Beau’s taut muscles. Yasha remained focused on her nipples, sucking and licking and kissing and alternating between the two.

As Beau got close, she stopped fucking up and down and just clenched down on Yasha’s fingers and started grinding her clit against her palm. She wanted to keep going. She wanted to just come and get it over with. It was building up inside her like a warm flame and all that she wanted to peak, but she obeyed the orders Yasha had given her and came to a reluctant stop.

“You okay?” Jester asked, wrapping her arms around Beau's shoulders from behind and pressing light kisses to her cheek. “I know that was hard but you’re gonna come so hard when it’s finally time, I promise.”

“I’m good,” Beau said, her voice husky. 

She had meant it to mean ‘I’m fine to keep going’ but when Yasha pressed a kiss to her mouth and whispered “Yes, you are very good for us, Beau” against her lips, she shivered and clenched around the finger still inside her.

Yasha kept her fingers inside as Beau came down from the high of almost coming, then fucked her fingers up into Beau once before pulling them all the way out.

“Are you ready for her to lay down?” Jester asked, still laying over Beau’s back in a familiar way.

“Yeah,” Yasha said, licking her shiny fingers and palm clean. “Hand me the gear.”

Jester grinned and pulled something out of her haversack and handed it over, but Beau couldn’t see it in the darkness. Then she took Beau gently by the shoulders and started leading her to lay down on her back, laying on her still tied arms so that her back was arched up. 

“Gear?” she asked. “What gear?”

Jester grinned and straddled Beau’s stomach, gently playing with her breasts again as she spoke. “We found it in Roshana last time we were here before the peace talks. They’re way, way more sexually adventurous than the Empire, we need to take you to the sex shop we were at. That’s how this all started. We were doing some quick shopping and spotted the store and went inside and it just kinda sorta came out that we were both really into you.”

“You- Really?”

“What are you acting surprised for? We’re both here literally fucking you right now.”

Yasha appeared kneeling near her head before Beau could respond. “Can you see this?” Yasha asked, and when she focused her eyes, she could. It was like Yasha was wearing a leather jockstrap with a metal ring on the front. She nodded.

Jester pulled something else out of her bag and held it close to her face. It glittered slightly in the little bit of light coming from under the door and Beau realized it was glass. “Do you see this?”

“A dildo?”

“Yep! It goes in the ring here,” Jester pointed to the ring on Yasha’s leather strap. “And then Yasha can fuck you really good without having to hold onto it with her hand.”

Beau felt heat gather all over her body. Her cheeks, her cunt, her stomach, it all felt warm at the thought. “You- Yes. Yes, I want that.”

Jester grinned widely and handed the dildo over to Yasha, who slipped it into the ring as she moved between Beau’s legs. Jester stayed sitting on her stomach so Beau lost sight of Yasha as she moved and she twitched in anticipation each time Yasha’s skin brushed against hers.

Finally, she felt something hard and a little cold press into her, moving slowly since it was bigger than even Yasha’s two giant fingers. Beau tossed her head back and moaned loudly, spreading her legs even wider to accommodate Yasha’s hips.

“Faster,” she gasped. “I need-!” Beau cut herself off, bucking her hips to try and force it deeper but Yasha held her hips still, determined to move at her own pace. It was a strange sensation, both because she’d never used glass before and because she couldn’t see Yasha over Jester’s body so each movement was a surprise. Finally,  _ finally _ , Yasha’s hips met Beau’s, the entire glass cock thick inside of her. Yasha held there for a moment, filling Beau up and holding her hips still so that she couldn’t fuck herself on it either. “Yasha,” she groaned. “Yasha, please, fuck me!” It seemed that Yasha was finally succumbing to Beau’s begging because she pulled back sharply and then thrust back inside hard. Beau cried out in pain and pleasure and rolled her hips seeking that sensation again right away. “Faster!” Yasha complied.

Still on her stomach, Jester turned to watch Yasha fucking into her and licked her lips, reaching down under her skirt to touch herself for the first time. She’d been so good about holding back and only focusing on making Beau feel good but the sight of Beau moaning and squirming on Yasha’s glass cock… It was too much. She bit her lip and turned back to look at Beau’s face, she wanted to watch it as she got off. She shifted the skirt of the dress around so that the only thing between her own cunt and Beau’s hard abs was her panties. 

She braced her hands on Beau’s chest and she started grinding down against her, gasping and tossing her head back. 

“Jes,” Beau mumbled, then she keened when Yasha thrust into her.

“Yeah?” Jester asked, grinning at her and grinding without pausing.

Beau licked her lips. “Will you- My arms…”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” she said, leaning down and reaching around Beau’s back to untie her arms. Beau shifted without a word, pulling her arms out from behind her back, then she took Jester’s face between her hands and brought her in for a searing kiss. Jester giggled and kissed back happily, still grinding against her stomach in time with Yasha’s thrusts.

Suddenly, Beau flinched out of the kiss, biting her lip. “I- Yasha! I’m close!”

Yasha smiled and brushed her thumb against Beau’s hip bone but she didn’t stop. “Thank you for telling me. You get to come this time, so don’t hold back. What do you need?”

Beau didn’t respond to her a moment, gasping for breath. “Can you… Can you touch my clit? I need-” She cut herself off with a scream when Yasha pressed her thumb against it, rubbing it in circles. Jester grinned and pressed her mouth to Beau’s again, swallowing her screams and brushing her fingers through her hair.

“You did so good,” she whispered against Beau’s gasping mouth. “Will you pretty please come for us now?”

Beau didn’t make a noise when she came, but a tremor ran through her entire body, her hands shaking and her back arching and she wordlessly opened and closed her mouth, shuddering through the last of her after shocks when Yasha finally came to a stop inside her. Jester kept grinding though she wasn’t really focused on getting herself off right now, she was just watching Beau come down from her high.

After a moment, Yasha pulled slowly out of her and took a moment to slip the strap off, letting it clatter to the floor without care. She moved so that she was laying against Beau’s side and started pressing soft kisses to her face and jaw. 

“Beau?” she whispered. “Are you alright?”

Beau hummed. “Brain off,” she mumbled. “Can’t… sentence good.”

Jester laughed out loud and rolled off of Beau to lay against her other side, snuggling in and kissing her shoulder with a playful smack. “You did such a good job, Beau. You were perfect.”

Beau didn’t open her eyes, she just hesitated and licked her lips. “Really? I didn’t do anything.”

“You were perfect,” Yasha whispered, leaving no room for argument. “Would you…” the dominance that had been in her eyes and voice since the closet door shut several minutes ago was fading and the normal Yasha was coming back to the surface. “Would you be interested in doing it again some time?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Beau sighed, grinning. “Before that though… I can’t feel my legs. Yasha, will you carry me?”

Yasha smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around them both and pulling them protectively into her chest. “Of course.”


End file.
